


To the End of the World

by 108am



Category: SS501
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Arguing, Car Ride, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Established Relationship, Fights, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Reconciliation, Relationship Problems, Slice of Life, Strained Relationships, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you know when you've reached the end of the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello world, this is me not working on my research paper.

The road was long, and he noticed jadedly that their little black car was the only one on this path that seemed to stretch all the way to the end of the world. There was only the two of them, but neither person wanted to break the awkward silence that was also equally comforting. For a long time, they both watched the scenery pass by in an uninteresting blur.

“It's hot, open the window.”

“Do it yourself.”

“Can't, the switch is broken.”

“I suppose that's my fault as well?”

“There you go again, HyunJoong, always trying to start a fight.”

“At least I don't sleep with the first person I meet when I'm lonely.”

The familiar silence from before returned for a brief moment, and then it was quickly broken again. “Stop the car.”

HyunJoong kept driving, pretending that he didn't hear the younger man's curt demand.

“I said stop the damn car.”

HyunJoong kept driving.

“Stop the _fucking_ car now, you bastard.”

HyunJoong hit the brake, and quickly turned just in time to see the other man opening the door, and then slamming it instantly. “Where are you going? KyuJong! We’re in the middle of nowhere—”

“It’s better than being in the same car as you,” KyuJong answered hastily, already walking in the opposite direction from their destination.

HyunJoong turned off the engine, and quickly stepped out of the car. He started walking towards KyuJong, slowly at first before finally quickening his pace. He seized the younger man’s arm, turning him around so they were face-to-face. He was startled when he noticed the tears the other man was trying hard to suppress. HyunJoong bit his bottom lip, knowing he had stepped over the line, but even so he still stubbornly refused to acknowledge that this fight was entirely his fault.

“Let me go.”

“No.”

“If you’re so worried about me cheating on you again, then let’s end this now.”

A part of HyunJoong still felt betrayed, but another part was also unwilling to agree to break up.

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you I’m sorry.” KyuJong roughly pulled his arm away from HyunJoong’s grasp, his eyes were avoiding contact with the older man. He whispered softly, “Let’s end this now while we still have somewhat of a good relationship.”

HyunJoong found himself at a loss for words. He stood frozen to his spot, warm beads of sweat slithered down his face as he struggled to speak. Why was the sun suddenly hotter than he last remembered? Why was his throat suddenly so parched? The words that were just waiting to jump out of his mouth were roughly pushed aside in place of, “Fine, do whatever you want.”

KyuJong stood still, a little confused about why he was so upset at hearing that cold response even though he was the one that made this suggestion. He watched sadly as HyunJoong headed back into the car and swiftly drove away, leaving him alone on the empty road under the scorching sun. He swallowed hard, and began to walk, hoping to find the small restaurant they passed by a long time ago.

He walked for what seemed like an eternity before he finally found himself collapsing on the side of the road from exhaustion. He laid face down, his face was smeared by dirt, but he didn’t care. There were worst things than a dirt-stained face. The tears that he held back fell on the dry ground, but they quickly disappeared under the extreme heat, leaving no remnants that they ever existed.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry…” His sobbed apologies were muffled as he buried his face in his arms, wishing with all of his might that he could erase his past mistake and the pain in HyunJoong’s heart.

Maybe I’ll die like this, he thought to himself, I’ll die and no one will ever remember me.

KyuJong closed his eyes, waiting for Death to come and take his soul away. He opened his eyes suddenly when he heard the sound of footsteps on the hard ground. Was he hallucinating? Someone was approaching him? But who would be walking in this forsaken place?

He turned his head sideway a little in the direction of the approaching footsteps.

_Black and white sneakers._

He lifted his head, and stared straight into broken orbs.

“Sorry,” KyuJong whispered again, letting his head fall again to rest on his arm. He continued to stare at the shoes, remembering the time they walked out of his door angrily only to return to him again later with a faint hope of a better future and relationship. It was always like this. Every single fight, every little thing, and even that one regret. They would always return to him.

Because I’m so pathetic, KyuJong thought miserably to himself, I’m nothing but a parasite to him.

HyunJoong crouched down, and brushed away KyuJong’s hair. “I’m sick of you saying sorry.”

The guileless words artfully stabbed KyuJong’s heart.

“But,” HyunJoong patted KyuJong’s head comfortingly, “I’m sorry too.”

HyunJoong pulled the younger man up, instantly wrapping an arm around KyuJong’s waist. He held KyuJong close, and he could feel the other man hesitantly returning the gesture. After the brief hesitation, KyuJong let go of his timidity, and embraced HyunJoong tightly like a precious teddy bear that was lost and then found.

“We’re so bad for each other,” KyuJong sniffed, burying his face in the crook of HyunJoong’s neck.

“So what?” HyunJoong smiled and poked the younger man on the forehead lightly.

They walked back to the car parked just down the road a little, and quickly resumed their earlier silent drive, only this time the awkwardness from before was gone. KyuJong pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them; his head rested lightly on his knees. He kept his eyes on HyunJoong, admiring softly the handsome profile of this man.

And he forgives me time and time again, KyuJong thought guiltily to himself.

“What are you thinking?” HyunJoong had noticed the stare for a while now, and he smirked inwardly when he heard the startled gasp as a response. He turned his head slightly, and laughed softly to himself when he saw a small pout on KyuJong’s face.

The moving scenery was mundane, showing very little differences from anything they had seen up until that point. Their surrounding was so desolated it was hard to believe such a place even existed on earth. So barren and so forsaken, they never imagined they would ever travel through such a place. As they drove on, listening to only the faint humming of the car engine, a thought occurred to KyuJong.

"When do you think we'll get there? To the end of the world, I mean." KyuJong tossed a glance at the quiet man next to him.

HyunJoong smiled, reaching over to pat KyuJong's hand, his eyes never once left the endless road. "We'll just know."

"Ah," KyuJong nodded understandably, "of course."

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes. Do you trust _me_?”

“Yes. Yes, I do.”


End file.
